A computer system may use multiple component systems to generate and process orders, such as service orders. The component systems may reside on different networked computers. For example, one component system may generate orders and place the orders in a queue. Another component system may then retrieve the orders through a communication interface to the queue, and process the orders. Accordingly, for orders to be generated and processed properly by the computer system, the communication interface between the component systems must operate properly.